


Enchanted

by kiwikiwikiwikiwi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aymeric is smoooooth, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Ishgard (Final Fantasy XIV), commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikiwikiwikiwi/pseuds/kiwikiwikiwikiwi
Summary: A Masquerade Ball in Ishgard was the last place Nyx expected to find herself. And yet, here she was.Commission for missgumiho on Tumblr





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by Enchanted by Owl City. Check out more of my writing at hydaelynsprophet on Tumblr!

**There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles**

__Nyx stood with her back against one of the towering pillars that held the vaulted roof high over the party’s heads. The room before her was like nothing she’d ever seen, sparkling with all the finery of a fairytale as music waltzed its way around the dancing guests. And yet, here she was, hiding behind her satin mask, observing rather than joining._ _

__She nudged the mask slightly, as the lace border irritated her cheek. She knew she should be enjoying herself, or, at the very least, talking to someone. That was why Lord Fortemps had pulled the strings he had to get her, a foreigner, an invite. But though the mask hid her face, her ears and tail still gave her away and so the other highborn gave her a wide berth._ _

__Nyx sighed softly to herself, almost ready to slip out and leave the event entirely. Then another entered the vast hall. He slipped in quietly, a rich blue mask already fashioned to his face so that she couldn’t glean any of his facial features, even his eyes were shrouded in material._ _

__Her unabashed staring was soon noticed however, and she heard the stranger’s deep chuckle as her cheeks tinged red and she averted her eyes. Nyx heard approaching footsteps and soon her vision was blocked by a matching rich blue robe and she could feel the stranger looking at her from above._ _

__“It’s not polite to stare, Milady.” Nyx’s eyes flickered up to the stranger’s looming mask at his smooth, baritone comment. His refined accent immediately gave him away as a highborn, a knight at the very least. Which immediately made her beg the question, why would he give her, a masked but still very much obvious Miqo’te, even a second glance?_ _

__For his own part, Aymeric was instantly enchanted by the woman before him. He’d heard tell of the new foreigner Count Edmont had sponsored, but her pure white hair, ears and tail were far beyond anything he had imagined she might look like. Her disposition fascinated him too, he was far from unused to having various Ishgardian Noblewomen ogling him, but she had looked away so quickly as soon as he had returned her gaze that he had almost been caught off-guard._ _

__Not to mention, his mask was secure, so his face couldn’t have been the reason she looked at him to begin with. Enchanted._ _

__The orchestra died down as one dance ended and signaled that another was about to begin. Aymeric thought quickly, this woman intrigued him, and her company was far preferable to the other ditzy noblewomen in the hall. Extending a slender, pale hand he bowed low to the masked Miqo’te._ _

__“Milady, may I have this dance?”_ _

__Nyx smiled politely and dipped her head in assent, before placing her dainty, yet calloused hand atop his. The tall Elezen led her onto the dance floor, letting his other hand find a polite spot on the small of her waist, while she rested hers lightly on his shoulder._ _

__The band swelled once more as the opening notes of a waltz began to wind around the two strangers. Nyx let herself be led by the handsome elezen, slowly finding her rhythm. Aymeric smiled at her through his mask, almost regretting hiding his identity from her. Out of the corner of his eye though, he could spot the wide-eyed crowds of ladies who watched them with fierce jealousy._ _

__Nyx on the other hand, was enjoying herself more than she had thought she could at such an event. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled openly at her dance partner. At her expression, his arm on her waist tightened, almost possessive while he intertwined his other hand’s fingers with her own._ _

__Together they swirled on the dancefloor, each oblivious to the guests around them, so enraptured they were in each other. Song after song came and went and they never swapped partners, though Aymeric did have the insight to realize that many ladies had denied other prospective partners should he decide to change._ _

__He was not inclined to indulge them however, there was something that still eluded him about his Miqo’te. He stopped his train of thought at that. His? He’d only just met the woman and suddenly he’d decided that she was his? He mentally shook his head, she was simply lovely company, he told himself._ _

__All too soon, the ball began to end, as guests began to filter through the great doors. The final song from the band began to fade and Aymeric let the hand on Nyx’s waist fall, though he pointedly kept ahold of her other hand, where their fingers were still intertwined. Nyx looked at him with eyes full of regret, as she slowly slid her hand out of his embrace._ _

__“Many thanks for the wonderful evening, Ser.” She murmured. Nyx was not an idiot, she knew that not many highborn would be seen publicly with her now that the evening was over and she was not going to let herself entertain the thought that this stranger would be any different, no matter how charming he might be. She bowed low and he returned the gesture._ _

__“The pleasure was all mine, Milady. Your company was a blessing.” She could not see the smile that accompanied the compliment however, and so Nyx turned away and began walking to the Fortemps Manor._ _

__***_ _

__The next morning dawned bright and cold, sun sparkling on the frosted cathedral towers. Aymeric was already beginning an important meeting in relation to another impeding dragon attack with all four of the high houses and their senior knights. The company was at a loss for how to negotiate the peace that Aymeric so desperately sought however, until Count Fortemps stepped forward._ _

__“My comrades, I believe I have a solution to this rather unique circumstance we find ourselves in. As some of you know, I recently granted refuge to another from Eorzea, the woman they call the Warrior of Light. It is said she has experience in matters such as these.”_ _

__Several murmurs of assent and interest at the prospect echoed around the room and Aymeric nodded to Edmont. The older man strode over the heavy wooden door, swinging it wide and revealing a figure standing in the doorway. As his eyes took in who it was, Aymeric’s jaw almost hit the table he stood before._ _

__Snow white hair, tail and ears. And those piercing blue eyes. It could not be coincidence. He had not deluded himself the night before, although Miqo’te were not common in Ishgard he did not think he would have seen her again, let alone so soon!_ _

__Nyx strode into the room, taking note of all the eyes trained on to her person. She halted at the intense gaze of the man behind the desk however, he stared as though he had seen a voidsent. There was something vaguely familiar about his posture though, but Nyx couldn’t quite place it. She cleared her throat._ _

__“Good morning, Lords. I am Nyx Astra.”_ _

__**My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again.** _ _

__

__

__**I was enchanted to meet you**__


End file.
